Rock Octorok
Rock Octoroks are enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. They are a land dwelling variant of Octorok that live in volcanic mountains and have rocks on their head which they use as camouflage. Unlike other species of Octorok, they inhale air before spitting out a flaming rock. Unlike Forest Octoroks, Water Octoroks, and Snow Octoroks, they are invulnerable while hiding under ground and their rocks are impervious to damage or breaking. However they only hid if Link gets too close or sense an attack. Rock Octoroks tend to stand around looking in one direction, allowing Link to approach them from behind and kill them with an Arrows, Master Sword Sword Beam, or thrown weapons, however they will turn around if they detect Link's presence. Like Dodongos in past games, Link can throw a Remote Bomb in their mouth while they are sucking in air, then detonate it to kill them. Interestingly, Link can also throw weapons or shields in their mouth which they will spit out, which will damage Link if they spit out a weapon. While this may seem to serve no purpose, if Link throws a "Rusty" weapon or Rusty Shield into their mouth, they will chew it and spit out a better weapon or shield at random. In the case of weapons, its weapon type determines which random weapon of that type he will get. For example, Rusty Broadswords refresh into other single-handed swords and broadswords, while Rusty Claymores result in Claymores and other two-handed swords, and a Rusty Halberd will result in spears and polearms. Rusty Shields cannot be thrown but they can be dropped near Rock Octoroks while they are sucking in air. Link can also drop Rusty weapons in this same manner to refresh them. Dropping weapons in this manner is better than throwing them as Link may accidentally kill a Rock Octorok with a thrown Rusty weapon. Rusty Shields refresh into various shields, even wooden ones despite Rusty Shields being metallic shields, though Link must be careful when refreshing shields in the scorching temperatures of the Eldin region, as it can easy burn up the shields the Rock Octorok spits out, though Rock Octoroks do appear outside of these high temperature areas and appear in other areas such as Gerudo Highlands near Gerudo Tower. Additionally, there are two islands containing Rock Octoroks surrounded by Lava in the Eldin province. One appear on the island located between Goronbi River and Goronbi Lake while another can be found on the island in the northeast portion of Lake Darman. Near these islands are places where several "Rusty" weapons appear. These locations silently encourage one to throw the nearby "Rusty" weapons at them and serves as a way for Link to learn of this unique refreshing ability of Stone Octoroks. As a result, Link can use these islands with Rock Octoroks to turn the weak rusted weapons and shields into stronger more valuable ones. Though Link generally receives "Traveler" series, "Soldier" series, "Knight" series, and rarely the "Royal" series. As a result, Link can obtain rare powerful weapons and shields very early on this way. One Rock Octorok can be found in the southwestern part of Eventide Island. Given its ability to refresh "Rusty" equipment, it is best for Link to leave it alive while he is "Stranded on Eventide" as its ability can prove invaluable to turn weak Rusty equipment found on the island into stronger more powerful ones. Additionally the Rock Octorok is not much of a threat as they remain stationary and do not move, making the flaming rocks they fire easy to dodge and Link can force them to stop attacking by getting close to them as they tend to hide underground if Link gets too close. However Link must be careful when refreshing equipment as the Octorok can easily spit it out into the water. While refreshed shields made of wood ("Wooden", "Travelers", or "Soldiers") will float, Link must use the Magnesis Rune to pull refreshed metal weapons and shields out of the water if they end up getting spit into waters that surround that part of the island. If the metal item is out to far, Link can use the Cryonis Rune to get close enough to use Magnesis. See Also *Big Octorok *Bigocto *Golden Octorok *Octoroks *Paraocto Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild enemies